Strange Love
by brina968
Summary: One night, Matthew gets a visitor he never suspected to see, his brother's 2p. They both learn that they have problems in their lives that are a little hard to get rid of. Will they ever be able to love life before it is too late? (Paused due to tech issues)
1. Chapter 1

*Repost due to bad grammer*

Me: Welcome to this little 2p1p UScan story called Strange Love. Just to warn you 2p America will be called Allen and 2p Canada will be called Matt.

Allen: Where's your normal helper at?

Me: Locked in the closet for not helping me with this story. Don't ask how, that's for me to know and for you to never find out.

*muffled in closet* Matthew: -he wa-ed –ou t- fl-t wi- -e –o –ar- th- - ta- -f –y clo-.

Me: *throws dagger at door*

*still muffled*Matthew: -ck! –ou alm- -it –y –lls! –tch!

Me: Allen, can you read the card I gave you?

Allen: Sure, Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like *nosebleed* yaoi. Enjoy and review. * throws away card* I think I am going to like this story, a lot.

Me: Thank you.

* * *

Chapter One

-Canada's POV-

It was a normal day for until I got a knock on my door at 10 pm. I opened it and from the shadows, it looked like Alfred, but I knew it couldn't be him because he was quiet. When he stepped into the light I saw it was my brother's 2p, Allen. I reached behind to grab a hockey stick, just in case he goes crazy.

"Allen what are you doing here?"

"Your 2p was being mean to me, so I decided to hide from him. Can I please stay over for a few days?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

I opened the door more to let him in.

"Sure, as long as you don't go crazy on me."

He walked in with a small suitcase and sat on my couch. I put the hockey stick away.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little, do you have anything without meat in it?"

"I think I have some veggie burgers and pancakes."

(AN: I am making 2P America a vegetarian instead of a vegan because I want him eating Canada's pancakes and that is not a vegan food.)

I started to make the pancakes as I was reheating the burgers. I didn't even hear him come up behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why do have veggie burgers?" he said which caused me to jump.

"Maple!" I yelled, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I normally sneak the burgers into Alfred's greasy bag of wanna-be food. I try to make him eat healthy."

"Can he tell the difference?"

"Not after inhaling 20 of the other burgers."

I started to laugh at the disgusted look Allen had on his face. I was still laughing as I plated his food.

"So what did my 2p do to you so bad that you had to leave," I asked as we sat down at the table.

"He did many things to me. First, he would throw away all the food I could eat and leave only the meat."

"You just rhymed."

He ignored me.

"Second, he told me that I was worthless and that no one will ever love me. Finally, every time that his hockey team lost, he would hit me with his hockey stick. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I left and I want to find some peace. I thought of you, because I knew you were always so quiet and understanding at every meeting I went to."

I started to cry, so I went over to him and hugged him. I knew how it felt to be told those mean words and get abused like that.

"If you want to, you can stay as long as you need to," I said as I felt my shoulder get wet.

"You probably never had to deal with people being mean to you. You look like you have a perfect life."

"Actually, Arthur used to hit me, after Alfred got his freedom, to keep me from trying to leave him. During the war of 1812, Alfred actually tried to make me become one with him and when I kept on saying no, he told me that no one else will ever love me. And now, I am invisible to everyone except if they want something from me. Sometimes they think that I am Alfred so they go to beat me up, Alfred still doesn't realize that. So I understand you completely on how bad life can be."

I never told anyone that full story before. I patted his back, got up, and looked at the clock that said it was midnight.

"It's late; let me show you to your room."

He got up and followed me. I took him to a bedroom two doors down from my room. Allen pointed to the room next to mine.

"What is that room?"

"That's Alfred's room whenever he comes by. I let him keep that room because it was that or him sneaking into my room while I am asleep."

I started to hear someone knocking on the front door.

"So, there's your room, I'll be back," I said while I was walking away.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, was my first thought when I opened the door. Oh shit, he's drunk, was my second thought when I smelled his breath.

"What are doing here, Alfred?" I asked as he started to come closer to me.

"I just wanted to see my little brother," he said as he closed my front door.

I knew that drunk Alfred was tricky to deal with.

"Al, you're drunk, maybe you should just go to your bed here."

I saw that he staring at something behind me.

"Three dirty dishes on the table," Shit, "Have you been cheating on me?!" he asked as he grabbed my neck.

"Alf-fred, we we-ere nev-ever tog-geth-her."

I should not have said that because he lifted me up and smashed my head into the table.

-Allen's POV-

I wanted to tell him the other reason for coming over here, because I've had a crush on him since I first met him 3 years ago. But I am too shy about it.

I was putting my clothes into the dresser when I heard the crash.

"Alfred, stop! Let go of me!" I heard Matthew yell out.

I quickly grabbed my bat and ran down the stairs. I saw Alfred going to punch Matthew in the stomach, but I grabbed his fist before he could. He turned around and he looked surprised to see me.

"So this little whore decided to cheat on me with my own 2p," he said as his hand tightens around Matthew's neck.

I saw Matthew's eyes starting to close. I knew that I have to plan this out fast, so Matthew doesn't get hurt anymore. I threw a punch with my left as I hit his other arm with my bat. As soon as he let go of Matthew, I saw a little ball of fur open the front door and I pushed Alfred right through it.

"Go home drunk fatso," the little ball of fur yelled out before slamming the door.

I turned around and grabbed Matthew as he fell off the table. I finally saw the damage my 1p did to him.

He had multiple deep cuts on his head, bruises all over his face, blood spots all over his shirt, and pieces of plates sticking out of his chest and arms. I carried him to his room and I saw that the ball of fur had a first aid kit all ready to use.

"Don't put him on bed," Kuma said as I was about set Matthew down.

"Why?"

"Broken pieces on back, wait," he said as he went over and started to pull them out with his teeth.

While he was doing that, I was pulling out the pieces I could pull out. When I was done, I started to lightly shake him to get him to open his eyes, that was when I noticed that his left eye was swollen.

"Did he go away?" Matthew whispered to me.

"You can lay him down now," kuma said as he moved away.

"Yes, he's gone, what caused him to attack you?" I asked as I laid him down.

"He normally is very calm when drunk, but when he saw three plates, he thought I was cheating on him," he said as I started to clean each wound.

"I am going to have to cut this off of you due to the blood sticking to it," I said while tugging on the shirt.

He just nodded his head.

"So, you're dating him?" I asked while I was getting the shirt off, "Shit," I said when I saw the broken rib sticking out.

"No, he just thinks we are whenever he's mad and drunk at the same time."

I rolled up the clean part of the shirt, and had him bite on it while I put the rib back in place. I had him sit up so I could clean up his back and that was when I saw the full mess. He had gouged in his back, the word ALFRED. I quickly put ointment on it and bandaged it all up. From all of it covering him, he looked like a mummy.

"Thank you for saving me, without you it probably would have been worse," he said to me as he hugged me. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with your 1p the first night you were here."

I was shocked when I heard that. I looked down to say something but I noticed that he fell asleep in my arms.

"You need to change his bandages every three hours until they stop bleeding and you need to stay near him because he lost a lot of blood and he will need heat," Kuma said before climbing onto my lap.

"Has this happened before?"

"Many times, the only problem is that Fatso never remembers what happened when he's sober."

"Has any one tried to stop it before?"

"No, they are all too scared to try. A pissed off Fatso is worse than when you go bat-shit crazy."

That is scary, I nearly caused World War 3 in both worlds the last time I went crazy. But no one should try to hurt this sweet nation.

"You should go asleep; I will wake you up to change his bandages again.

I nodded my head as I laid back on the bed. I moved him so his head was on my chest. I kissed his head as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Me: See, America can be the hero, just not always Alfred.

Allen: *hides tears* the fluffiness at the end was so sweet.

*pops out of nowhere* Alfred: Why do you have Kuma calling me fatso?

Both: SHIT! *Allen jumps onto the writer*

Me: Where did you come from?

Alfred: I got the key from Matthew. *pulls out bat* answer my question.

Allen: It was my idea because of how much unhealthiness that you eat.

Me: Well it is time for me to end this before you try to kill each other. Readers, if you can, please review, favorite, and/or Follow. Thank you and good night.


	2. Chapter 2

*Repost due to bad grammer*

Me: I hope you all like the last chapter. This one has a lot more fluff in it.

Allen: *eating a veggie burger* can I beat the living shit out of my 1p?

Me: Patience is a virtue… when you are ready, young grasshopper, it will happen. *receives strange looks from Matthew and Allen* What? I am still planning the ultimate beat down of 1pAmerica.

Matthew: Someone been smoking some strong pot and it's not me.

Me: Its not me *the two of us look at Allen* I was watching Karate Kid in the other room… the OG one.

Allen: *still getting stares* This isn't pot, it's a cake I bought.

Both: That's called a space cake and it contains pot in it.

*Matthew grabs a piece of cake*

Me:…. I better say the words before you two get too high. I don't own anything of Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like fluff. *Looks at the two guys eating* I better go get snacks for them, please read then review. *the two of them started to laugh like crazy* Fuck! I better get some pancakes and twinkles ready.

* * *

Chapter Two

*1P Canada's POV*

I woke up feeling very stiff, I opened my eyes and saw that my head was on Allen's chest. That caused me to remember last night and the pain.

"Ow," I said as I tried to get up.

"Be careful or you might open up your wounds," he said while carefully helping me up from the bed.

"Sorry about all this," I told him while trying not to wince.

He smiled and he looked so handsome even with a few teeth missing.

"Hey, I had a chance I been dying to have."

I gave him a confused look.

"I finally got the other America's blood on my bat! I'm never cleaning my bat again!"

That sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way.

"I'm just kidding! I have to clean it or it starts to smell bad then I would have to get a new one."

He handed me a pair of pants and started to walk to the door.

"Yell if you need any help," he said as he left the room.

It was easy to take off the old pants I was wearing, but I started to have problems putting the other pants on. Because of all the bandages, I couldn't bend very well to pull the pants up. I fell off the bed as I pulled them halfway.

"Ow!" I landed on the floor with my ass in the air pointing towards the door.

"Matthew? Are you okay?"

'Fuck my luck,' I thought as he walking in. '….I want him to fuck me.'

*2P America's POV*

I heard him fall and I opened the door.

"Matthew? Are you okay?" I asked then I noticed his position.

'Fuck, Fuck, I want to fuck him so badly!' I thought I was trying to stop my nosebleed.

"Can you help me up? I'm having trouble because of the bandages," he asked in his quiet sweet voice.

It is taking all of my will power not to fuck him right there and now. I helped him up by having him lean on my side… so he won't hit my raging boner.

"Let go make some brunch before Kumadoritos eats all the food," he said after I helped him pull his pants up.

I helped him to the dining table and I did my best to make food for the three of us. I pulled out some tuna for Kuma, and I made salads for the two of us. I grabbed three bottles of ginger ale (AN: popular brand - Canada Dry) before going to sit down.

"How is it that you are a vegetarian that kills people?" he asked between bites.

"It is easier to poison meat than plants, and when you live with someone that thinks acid is a way to make spicy food, you'll stay away from meat as well."

"And I thought my England's cooking was bad, he burns the food so badly it could kill death."

He started to laugh from the look on my face.

"That explains why my other self, eats so much food that has no flavor to it."

He started to laugh harder and raised his hand while the other was holding his side.

"Please stop making me laugh, it hurts too much!" he started to have tears in his eyes.

That confused me a bit; the wounds should almost be fully healed by now.

"Can I check to see how they are healing?"

He nodded his head and I was shocked with how slow it was healing.

"Shit, it's healing as slow as a human's!"

He looked away and I saw the tears pouring down his face.

"From all the abuse, my body took in a lot of damage in short periods of time. Now, it can't heal like everyone else."

That's when I noticed all the light scars on his chest, and the darker scars on his arms. I lightly grabbed his arm and started to trace the longest mark that went from his wrist all the way down to his elbow. I loved how soft his skin felt against my rough fingers.

"Where did you get this one?" I asked him.

He wiped away some of his tears.

"I did that to myself to try to end my horrible life a few years ago."

I got up and hugged him; I felt my shoulder get wet from all his tears.

"I'm happy that you didn't succeed."

I heard a muffled "Why?" from him.

"If you died, who would have stopped me when I snapped? Both our worlds would have been destroyed without you."

When I snapped, I started to try to torture all the nations that I thought was weak at a meeting. He got up and stood in front of the 1p Italy brothers, while holding a hockey stick. I lost the fight and ran into an abandoned room to kill myself because I realized, in my crazed state, that I was the true weakling of all the nations. He followed me and hugged me after he saw me try to put a rusty nail into my heart.

"No life deserves to be lost, and no one deserves to die for stupid reasons. We all have our strengths and weaknesses but how we use those weaknesses are the true strengths," I told him while lightly brushing his hair, "You told me that after knocking the rusty nail out of my hand."

He looked up at me with a red nose and puffy eyes, but to me he looked more beautiful than an angel.

"You remembered that?"

I reached up and wiped away the tears with my thumb.

"Every time my brother called me weak and said that I should go kill myself, I kept on reciting that in my head to stay sane."

I saw his eyes flutter close before he fell asleep.

"He has a habit of falling asleep after crying," Kuma told me as I picked up Matthew, bridal style.

"Well, he's going to need all the rest he can get."

After I laid him down in his bed, I turned to Kuma as he started to eat all the berries in the salads.

"Do you know where the nearest grocery store is? I want to buy some more vegetarian based food for myself."

"Sure, take me with you and I show you," he told me while walking to the front door.

"Where's the house key at?"

The little bear shook his head and a collar with keys appeared, then he shook again and it disappeared.

"A gift from my friend Tony, it has special metal that blends with my fur."

I nodded my head, wrote a quick note for Matthew, and then left for the grocery store.

*No One's POV*

The front door slowly opened and Alfred walked in. He walked all the way to Matthew's room. When he saw that Matthew was passed out, he smiled before climbing into the bed to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Me: Shits going down next chapter.

*the other two still laughing like crazy while eating pancakes*

Me: *sighs* See you readers later. Please review if you can. Please decide:

(Have Matthew get kidnapped) or (Have Allen saves Matthew as Alfred tries to kill him)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome to Chapter three of Strange Love also known as 'the shit will go down' chapter.

Allen: *walk into room while cracking knuckles* Say the words so I can get started.

Me: *blushes as he started to stretch* I don't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't want 1p America to be a villain because I love gore!

Allen: *pulls out his bat* Time to beat up my 1P.

* * *

Chapter Three

*Five hours after last chapter*

*Allen's POV*

Kuma helped me carry the grocery bags up into the house. I noticed that the house was quiet.

'Is Matthew still asleep?' I wondered while looking around the house.

When I was growing up with Oliver as my caretaker, he would add small details that showed which foods were poisoned and which were not. So, I trained my eyes to notice every small detail that seems out of place. I noticed small drops of blood leading from the front door down into the hallway, and that's when I saw that some of the picture frames had cracks in them. I quickly ran to Matthew's room and I saw the full damage. The bedside lamp was broken with shards of it all over the bed, covered in blood, and the dresser had an Alfred size dent in it. There was a small note on the pillow.

This slut is mine forever!

I grabbed a part of Matthew's bed and crushed the wood with my fist.

"KUMA! Tell me where that fatass lives so I could rip him a few hundred new holes," I said as I went to go grab my good old bat.

Kuma came into my room as I pulled it out. He pulled out a strange tool that looked a little like a phone.

"Tony's transporter tool, takes us to fatass."

I raised my eyebrow as he started to hit the keys with his tiny claws.

"Come here," was all he said as it started to glow.

*Matthew's POV*

I opened my eyes and I noticed I was in a large cell with the only window was on the door. I couldn't remember how I got there because of a pain in the back of my head. The room had a light smell of hamburgers and the first thing I thought of was Alfred. Then, I finally remembered being kidnapped as I was trying to take a nap.

"Finally! You're awake! I almost thought I hit you too hard before I could punish you," Alfred said as he walked out of the shadows.

I started to get away but I was chained to the floor with very little room to move. He got close to me and I was able to hit him in the balls.

"I was going to show you who you belong to," he went over to the dark part of the wall to pick something up, "But, I'm just going to kill you so no one else could own you."

I screamed when he started his chainsaw.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you. The only person here is tony but he's plugged into a horror game," he got closer to me, "I wonder what I should cut off first? Maybe the legs."

He stabbed right down on my right leg, I screamed as loud as I could. He repeatedly stabbed my leg. Right when he went for the final hit to break the bone, a large baseball bat came out of nowhere and threw him back to the wall.

"Get the fuck away from Matthew," Allen said as he came into my view.

Allen picked up the chainsaw and cut my chains. He tossed the chainsaw away and pulled out his classic nail-covered bat. Kuma ran over to me as I started to drag myself away from the fight.

"Maple boy!"

As Kuma was starting to take me out of the room, I saw that the two Americas started to fistfight.

"Yo! Midget Alien! Get your space ass up here!" Kuma yelled out.

Tony ran into the room while carrying a large gun-like object with suction tubes on it.

"Hold down 1P America!" He put the suction tubes on Alfred's head, "2P America, go take care of 1P Canada's leg before he bleeds to death."

Allen ran to me as I started to see spots in my vision.

"Now, I can test out my Mind Changer on a nation," Tony said as he started to push buttons on the small machine, he turned to us, "next time you see this fat idiot, he will be a very different guy."

Allen picked me up, bridal style, and I had to fight to keep my eyes opened. There was a bright green flash, and the next second, we were back at my house.

"Matthew! Matthew! Stay awake! Please!" I was hearing as my world started to go black.

It felt like I just blinked and I found myself on my bed with Allen and Kuma sleeping at the foot of the bed. My right leg was wrapped all the way with small bloodstains on it. We all jumped when my phone started to ring.

"Fire! Not my fault! Monster Brows snuck in!" Kuma said half-asleep, as I was trying to reach for my phone.

Allen moved half-asleep to grab my phone then he handed it to me. I put it on speaker because I didn't want become deaf (knows too many loud people).

"Bonjour, this is Canada."

"Bonjour Matheau! This is your papa Francis! I want to remind you that we have a world meeting in four days in my lovely home."

"Merci papa, for letting me know about the meeting."

"You're welcome, mon chéri," he hung up first.

I tapped Allen's shoulder with my good leg.

"Zzzzz," he continued to sleep and I started to poke him.

"Allen, there's a meeting I have to go to in a few days. Could you help me?"

"Zzzzz," I pushed him off the bed, "I'm up! I'm up! Do you need help?" He climbed up from the floor.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to let you know there's a world meeting I have to go to and it would be a little hard for me because of this," I pointed to the wrapped up leg, then I scratched the back of my head, "I was hoping you could help me."

He smiled before trying to get the kinks out of his neck.

"You do realize that you have a bed here."

"I know; I just wanted to make sure that you didn't get killed while I was away from you."

I blushed at his words.

"I also have a couch in the living room that faces the front door."

"I know, I wanted to keep you safe by staying in your room."

"There's a air mattress under the bed and a air pump."

"That'll work," he reached under the bed and pulled out the items, "why do you have this?"

"When Alfred was mostly sane, he was known for sneaking in my bed and attempted to cuddle with me, so I pushed him off and onto that. Also, Whenever Gilbert came over for pancakes and I wasn't up, he would jump on me so I kicked him to the air mattress."

"Your security sucks, people break in all the time."

"One, Alfred has the key no matter how many times I change the locks and two; Gilbert bribes Kuma with tuna every time to get the door open."

He blinked a couple of times before laughing.

"Man, life with you is fun!" he started to blush, "well good night, and rest up," he said as he fell back onto the mattress.

"Good night."

Right when we closed our eyes, I heard a loud 'fffrrttt!' noise, then the room started to stink.

"Kuma!" We said together.

Allen had to kick out the small bear due to the fact that Kuma's fart stink to high heaven.

* * *

Me: If people voted on the kidnapping, it would have taken a lot longer to get to the fight scene.

Kuma: how do my farts stink?

Me: *thinks for a few seconds* rotten seafood.

Kuma: ok.

Me: can you say the final words?

Kuma: Follow, Favorite, Review.

Me:… blunt much?

Kuma: me bear. Now feed me.

Me: Ok, Bye readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: This chapter is going to be cover in sticky fluff!

Allen: Fluff is sticky?

Me: It is when it involves maple syrup. Say the words so the readers can some fun.

Allen: Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate fluff.

* * *

Chapter Four

*Matthew's POV*

When I got up, I saw that Allen climbed into the bed in the middle of the night and he was sleeping on the end of the bed again. I reached under the bed and pulled out a hockey stick to use as a crutch. I quietly dragged a chair into the kitchen so I could make pancakes and not put stress on my leg. I love how flipping pancakes helped me forget about all the troubles of the last few days.

'He probably thinks that I'm just a weakling that should be pitted on. I probably disgust him,' I sighed as I took the pancake off the pan, 'but I can't stop myself from loving him.'

I turned off the stove and started to pour maple syrup on each plate of food. Hands wrapped around my waist.

"Morning," Allen said as I accidently threw the bottle of maple syrup in the air.

"Allen! Please don't scare me like that!"

The bottle fell onto Allen and he got covered in sticky syrup. He gave me a look as I started laughing, and then he started to rub his face on me just to cover me in the syrup.

"Allen!" I said as he started to laugh, "You're getting me all sticky!"

A white fur ball tackled me right off the chair, I knocked Allen over, and then I fell right on top of him.

"MAPLE!" Kuma yelled out.

I guess Kuma finally woke up. Kuma started to lick all the syrup off us.

"Kuma! Stop!" I said while giggling.

"Give me food!"

Allen had to help me up to grab the plate of pancakes. Sadly, Kuma was on top of Allen's head the whole time, trying to get the syrup off his face. We all sat down at the dining table to start eating.

"If every day was like this, I swear I found heaven," Allen said then he started licking the plate.

"If every day was like this, I'll run out of maple syrup," I said between sips of coffee, "and my sanity."

*Allen's POV*

'Damn! Was that a little bit of attitude I heard from him? Now I want to fuck him.'

All of a sudden, the X-files theme song started playing out of nowhere. It took me a while to realize it was coming from Kumajiro's fur. He shook out a weird contraction, and then pushed a button. Tony's face appeared above the machine.

"You three need to see the new 1p America," he said before his face disappeared to show Alfred sitting in front of his TV screaming.

We had to lean close to see that he was watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre and at a chainsaw part.

"Didn't he use that on me?" Matthew pointed out.

I was trying so hard not to laugh at the video. Tony popped back on screen.

"Strangely, I was trying to get rid of the crazy asshole and I accidently turned him into a scaredy cat. His new main fear is ghosts."

I saw the smirk grow on Matthew's face.

"Thank you for that, Tony. I can now finally pay him back for all the years of torture."

'He could be dark? I really want to fuck him now!'

Tony's face disappeared as Kuma waved bye.

"How are you going to get payback?" I had to ask.

"I have a small habit of disappearing and reappearing, so I could use it on him."

His face got so evil; I just wanted to tackle him down and kiss him. But, I knew I needed to keep my temptations under control because I need to trend carefully as if he was a frightened deer when it comes to love.

He sighed as his face returned to normal. He pulled his hair out of his face while dodging the wayward curl.

"I still need to pack for tomorrow's plane ride," He said as he cleaned the table.

I grabbed his hand as he reached for my plate, and I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Remember, If you need any help, I will help you as long as you're not afraid to ask."

I saw his face flush before he turned away.

"Thank you, I'll always help you," he whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

I looked at Kuma and saw that he was staring at me.

"You look like an ass, but you have heart," then he jumped off the table.

I think that was a complement he gave me, but I wasn't so sure about the first part. I got up from the table and walked into the kitchen.

"So Mattie, what are we doing next."

He didn't even turn away from the dishes when he replied.

"First, we need to take showers to get rid of the syrup, then I need to pack all that we need for the meeting."

I smirked, and I was about to ask for us to shower together, but I didn't want to push it.

"So, who's getting wet first?"

"If you're going to make comments like that, then you're going first. To go clean out your dirty mind."

'Must not pounce, must not pounce,' I kept on repeating that in my head as I headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Me &amp; Allen: *Takes a shot of maple whiskey* Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! *sings* FFFFFLLLLLUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Matthew: *facepalms* Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review as I deal with these two.

Me &amp; Allen: *Still singing* FFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry for the long wait, it took me a while to organized my brain so I remember what idea goes to what story. Allen, start us off please.

Allen: This chapter starts right when they get to the French hotel. Next!

Matthew: Brina doesn't own Hetalia, next!

Kuma: you no read if you no like violence or maybe yaoi. Done, now give me my seal *receives dead seal to eat*

Matthew &amp; Allen: You pay the bear?!

* * *

Chapter Five

*1p Canada's POV*

I swear, my papa must be sitting on his balcony, laughing his French ass off. I reserved a two-bed hotel room, then I told Francis about Allen coming with me, and now the room was a one bed.

"I can't believe my papa, playing a trick like this," I said after taking some ibuprofens to fix my headache, "I guess we just have to switch every night on who gets the bed and who gets the couch."

Allen glared at me as I sat down on a chair.

"No, you're still injured, so you get the bed," I opened my mouth to argue, "if you try to sleep on the couch, I'll move you to the bed."

'Fuck, he's too good at arguing.'

Someone started to knock on the door, sadly, Kuma got to it before we could.

"Bonjour Mon Cher Mathieu,(Hello my dear Matthew,)" Francis said as he walked in.

"Bonjour Papa," I turned to glare at him, "Pourquoi preterite tu changement la chambre après je se tu cette Allen prétérite venir? (Why did you switch the rooms after I told you that Allen was coming?)(AN: Microsoft translation)"

"Parce que je recherché tu aide te avec ton quête de amour. (Because I wanted to help you out with your quest of love.)"

" Papa, tu te fais des idées. (Papa, it's all in your mind.)"

*2P America's POV*

I got lost after they started to speak French to each other. I raised my hand to get their attention then I pointed to myself.

"Can you please speak English? So, I don't feel like you're talking about me behind my back."

"Why would we do that?!" Matthew said to me.

"La amor!" France coughed out.

Matthew quickly punched him in the balls, while still sitting down, and I flinched from how hard it was.

"Should I even asked at la amor means?"

"NO!" Matthew said loudly while blushing.

I raised my eyebrow at that display.

'Note to self: When I have time, look up the French word Amor.'

He quickly cleared his throat.

"Papa, why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see what 2p America is helping you with," he finally saw the cast on Matthew's leg, "should I ask how that happen?"

"My dumbass 1p," I grumbled out, then he turned towards me.

"How are you helping?"

"By making sure that he doesn't stress out his leg, making sure he gets lots of rest, and he leans on me when he walks around."

"Good," He patted Matthew's head before walking out, "Matheau, you picked yourself a good one."

"TAIS-TOI PAPA! (SHUT UP PAPA!)"

I finally asked him the question when Francis fully left.

"Can you translate the whole conversation for me? I'm as lost as the last time I tried ordering from a Burger King."

He smiled at that because he was there when I tried finding something vegetarian at Burger King.

"No, that was just Francis being Francis."

Kuma walked by us on his way to the kitchen.

"Is the wino still trying to hook you up with red eyes?"

Matthew took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, and I noticed how the light shines on each eyelash perfectly.

"No Kumajima, he finally figured out that me and Gilbert are just friends," then he started to speak French again.

I don't know what he said but I was shocked when Kuma fell off of the freezer laughing.

"Can you please speak English?!" I begged him.

"Now that all the embarrassment is over, yes," he smiled and I think I wet myself a bit from the cuteness, "I think that while we're here for a whole week, I could show you the sights of the city I grew up in."

"Sure! It's a date!" I started to stutter while blushing, "I mean, not a DATE date, just friends date."

"Yeah, of course, because we're just friends," he scratched the back of his head while blushing.

"Teenagers," Kuma yelled out from inside the fridge.

"Shut up, Kumajiro/Kumaburrito!" We yelled out together.

"You got burritos in here?! Where?!" Of course, Kuma only heard food.

"No! He just can't remember your full name!" I yelled out.

"Who?"

"Your owner!" Matthew yelled out.

"Maple ass?"

"Fucking asshole!"

That shocked me because he actually cussed.

"Sorry! Allen already doing that for you!"

My jaw dropped when he said that. Matthew got up from his chair and limped over to the fridge. Nothing was funnier than watching him limp around the hotel room trying to catch the laughing polar bear. Right when he tipped over, I caught him and Kuma started laughing from under the bed. Matthew looked up at me with the most beautiful purple eyes ever, and I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Thank you Allen, for all your help," He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

All of a sudden, we started to hear light music and we slowly started to dance to it.

*1P Canada's POV*

I was so surprised that he knew how to slow dance, I think I got a little hard, feeling our bodies so close together. His dark red eyes enchanted me as they were just on me.

"Who taught you?" I asked him.

"Oliver, he used me to collect his victims by dancing in balls."

"It's dark, but good at the same time. As my papa used to say, the quickest way to a person's heart is by following it's beat."

He leaned close to my ear and I had to hold back my moan when I felt his breath on my neck.

"Does this mean your heart goes slow and steady?"

I swear I was fangirling in my head; sadly, my alarm went off.

"Oh dear! I got to get my notes together!" I said as I moved away from him to grab my suitcase.

He grabbed the car keys, Kuma, and then he helped me out to the car.

I was sad to see him leave when we got to the meetinghouse.

"Remember, call me when you're done," he said before driving off.

'Earlier was fake, there's no way he would fall for someone like me. A invisible nobody that people just use and throw away like a used tissue,' was all I was thinking as I limped to my seat.

* * *

Me: Shit, I'm the writer and I'm screaming 'just fucking kiss already!' at the screen.

Allen: At least they got close this time.

Me: And every chapter, they'll get closer and closer until their emotions explode out of control.

Allen: *nosebleed* I guess its time to say the words.

Both: Good bye dear readers! Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I started to get annoyed at how slow the pace was…. So I made it a little faster.

Allen: Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate fluff.

* * *

Chapter Six

*2P America's POV*

When I got the text, I drove as fast as the car would let me. I was surprised when I saw him leaning on Francis.

"He fell asleep during the break, no one saw him so I let him sleep," He said as he helped me put Matthew in the car.

"So, you were the one that texted me?"  
"No, it was Kumajiro," I looked around, and I didn't see the little bear anywhere, "He's eating all the leftovers at the snack table. Let me go get him for you."

Francis left as I put in Matthew's suitcase in the car.

'He looks so peaceful like that,' I thought as I moved some hair out of his face.

"La Amor!"

I jumped and hit my head on the ceiling of the car. I turned around as Kuma climbed shotgun.

"Francis, what does that mean? Every time I ask Matthew, he blushes and changes the subject."

He started to laugh at that.

"La Amor is Love!" my jaw dropped then he walked away.

When I got back to the hotel, I had Kuma help me put Matthew on my back then he grabbed the suitcase.

"Kuma, what made him so tired?" I asked as we got into the elevator.

"Germany took over the meeting and his turn was in the first part. It never came and he cried during the break then he passed out."

I had Kuma open the door then I carefully put Matthew on the bed. I tucked him in so that he could sleep comfortably.

'Maybe I could learn to love because I've already fallen for this sweet spirit,' I thought as I kiss him on the lips.

I heard the click of the camera and turned to look at Kuma. He had a camera in his paws then he bolted out of the room.

"Get back over here!" I yelled out as I ran to catch him.

I stopped for a quick second to lock the door before continuing.

*1P Canada's POV*

I woke to loud yelling outside my door but for some reason I felt happy. I looked around the room and noticed that someone tucked me in nicely in the bed. I slowly got up as the yelling got louder, then I opened the door as Kuma ran by with something in his mouth.

"Kuma! Give me that camera!"

Allen ran by the room and that's when I noticed that other nations were also watching. Poor Allen crashed into a wall as he grabbed one of Kuma's back legs.

"Let go!"

"No! Give me that camera first!"

"No!"

That went on for a while due to the fact, Allen was stuck by how he landed and Kuma was stuck because Allen had a good grip on him. I was about to help them but then my Papa walked out of a room.

"I swear! If you two want to clown around so much, do it in your hotel room," Francis walked towards them, "What do you have Kuma?"

"A camera."

"Can I see it?"

"No!" Allen yelled out.

"Sure! Look at the first picture."

Papa started to laugh after he picked up the camera.

"Kuma, you shouldn't take pictures like this without telling me first."

"Au Revoir!" Papa said as he went down the stairs.

Everyone went back to their rooms as I helped Allen up. Which is easier said than done because he was on his back and I have an injured leg.

*The Next Day*

Allen dropped me off in front of the place with my suitcase and Kuma.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that today will be a good day for you!" he said before driving off.

I walked in and saw a strange paper on the meeting room door. I looked at it and was shocked. It was a picture of me sleeping on the bed and Allen kissing me, on the bottom it said 'Did sleeping beauty wake up from true love's kiss?' I could hear people inside the room and so, I ran away. I found a small room that no one ever uses, and I locked the door.

'What does that picture mean? Does he love me?' I thought to myself, 'or does he want his 1p's sloppy seconds?'

I couldn't stop crying from sadness and anger.

'If he been wanting to kiss me, why wait till I'm asleep?'

*2P America's POV*

Kuma texted me, and so I went back to the meeting building. Kuma was waiting right by the door.

"What happened?"

"Look on door."

I looked up and saw that it was the picture Kuma took.

"Maple boy ran crying after seeing it."

I ripped the picture off.

"Can you track him?"

Kuma ran off and I had to run to follow him. He took me to a small room with its door closed.

"Matthew? Are you in there?" I asked after I knocked.

"Go away Allen!"

"No! I will wait till you come out before I walk away."

He opened the door and I could see the puffiness from crying in his eyes.

"Why did you wait till I was asleep before you kissed me?"

"Because, I wanted to wait until you were ready and I was so worried about you that I couldn't stop myself. In all honesty, there was another reason why I went to your house that night," I looked him straight in the eyes; "I fell in love with you three years ago."

"Why would you love someone like me? I'm an invisible, cutting, nobody that been used more times than a tissue."

I put my hands on his cheeks.

"I don't see that. I see a guy that's great at cooking, that cares for everyone, and that can be very feisty when he wants to," I wiped away his tears, "I also see someone who tries to fit in and can't, but is perfectly unique the way he is."

He hugged me and started to cry into my shirt.

"Come on; let's go back to the hotel and I'll draw you a nice relaxing bath."

"That's sounds good."

When we got back, he started to search his bags for something as I got the bath ready. I made sure the water was perfectly warm and that there were many bubbles. I got up as he walked in, first I noticed the book in his hand then I saw that he wasn't wearing his glasses. To me, his eyes were like a flower's petal, light and bright at the same time.

"Could you help me with the bandage?" he asked me.

"Sure!" I said as I started to undo it.

I saw that it was almost fully healed on his leg and his chest finally healed.

"All done!" I looked up at him, "If you need anything, just call my name."

"Thank you Allen," he said before I started to walk out of the bathroom, "for noticing me," I almost didn't hear him say.

I smiled as I walked towards the kitchen. Someone started to knock on the door as I heard him get in the tub.

"Tell me one reason I shouldn't beat you with my bat right now," I said when I saw it was Francis.

"Why would you want to hit me?! I am too beautiful to get hit!"

"That's not my bat thinks, it just wants to get acquainted with you."

Poor Francis looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Is that why Mathieu wasn't at the meeting? Did you hit him with your bat?!"

That shocked me.

"No! I would never do that to Matthew!" I started to poke his chest, "He saw the picture you left on the door and freaked out. So, I brought him back here and he is currently relaxing in the bath."

"Why would he freak out? Unless," I looked down in shame, "Mon Dieu! I didn't know! I thought, with how you two were acting, that you're already dating."

"No, I was just so worried about him yesterday, that I had to kiss him at least once."

"Mon Ami (My friend), you have been hit the power of Amour," He said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "I would love to talk some more but I need to empty out the tank."

"The bathroom's over there," I pointed to the slightly opened door, "ask Matthew before you walk in."

He walked over to it, spoke some weird French, and then I heard the shower curtain move before he walked in. I started on making lunch, which was crème de la broccoli soup, a side salad, and some grilled cheese sandwiches. (AN: Never watch Black Butler when trying to decide on food on a FF chapter)

I turned around as Francis was right behind me and he looked so miserable.

"I saw the stitches on his leg," he glared at me, "you better tell what the fuck happened to my poor Mathieu or I swear to my great God, you will regret it."

When Francis cusses, I knew I might die.

"It was hamburger fatso," Kuma said as he walked into the kitchen, "He used chainsaw on leg."

He sat down at the table and Kumajiro explained it in his bear way. I started to set out the lunch table as Matthew started to limp out of the bathroom. I grabbed his glasses and helped him to the table.

"The love you two have is so adorable!"

Kuma hit him upside the head with a hockey stick. How he got one here, we'll never know.

"Shut up Papa."

* * *

Me: The cuteness is trying to kill me!

Allen: The fluffiness is trying to kill me!

Matthew: You two idiots are going to kill me!

All Three: Please Fav, Follow, and/or Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Time for more awkward relationship time!

Matthew: do you have to call it that?

Allen: It fits the story.

Me: Thank you Allen, can you please say the words?

Allen: Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate fluff, cussing, and drama.

* * *

Chapter Seven

-1P Canada's POV-

While I was eating the lunch Allen made, I was debating on beating my Papa up or just cuss him out.

"Papa, don't you have to get ready for tomorrow's meeting?"

He jumped in his chair.

"Oui! I almost forgot about that!" He handed me a folded piece of paper, "You might need this."

He walked out of the room as I opened up the piece of paper. It was a dinner reservation to a restaurant famous for being so romantic; it's nicknamed the third base helper. I got up and opened the door as he was walked away.

"You fucking asshole! I'm not taking him to that wanna-be whore house! Use this reservation on one of your sluts or England!" I yelled out in French to him. (…My Microsoft word translate won't do cuss words )

He stopped and started to turn around. I closed the door and turned to the shocked Allen.

"Can you drag that dresser over here?"

He blocked the door right when Francis started to bang on it.

-2P America's POV-

I could only catch a few words in French because Francois(2P!France) lets out cusses more than his own breath. I thought that he was overreacting, until I heard the banging.

"Matheau Williams! Open this door right now!"

"No! If you try to break this door down, I swear I will shove a hockey stick so far up your overly-fucked ass, that you could taste it!"

"Damn!" Me and Kuma said together.

"You better clean out your dirty mouth this instant!"

"My mouth is nowhere as dirty as yours with all the shit you shove into it."

"OOOOHHH! He did not just say that," Kuma said.

"Yes he did!" I replied to Kuma.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to help you with your non-existent social life!"

I had to hold Matthew down as I heard Francis walk away.

"You don't want to rip your stitches over him."

Kuma was rolling on the ground, laughing his little bear ass off.

-1P Canada's POV-

I was surprised how he was holding me down, but at the same time, he was trying not to hurt me. When I finally stopped fighting, he smiled before letting me go.

"Thank you for making sure I didn't do anything stupid," I said as he moved the dresser back in place.

"You're welcome," he said as he helped me up on the bed, "Let's see if I have to remove some of the stitches."

He turned around to grab scissors as I slipped off my pants. He started to laugh as he faced me again.

"Nice boxers."

"I'm just showing pride in my country, I'm pretty sure you're wearing the American flag under there," I pointed to his pants.

"If I wore ever underwear, I would."

I blushed redder than my flag when he said that. He leaned down and I almost kicked him in the face because of the cold metal.

"Too cold?" I nodded my head, "Well then, I should warm it up then."

He carefully put the blade into his mouth, and I couldn't stop staring as he worked his tongue on the blade.

'I want him to use that tongue on me,' I thought while biting my lip.

"How's this?" he asked before putting the scissors on my leg.

"Be-Better!" I squeaked out.

He raised his eyebrow for a few seconds before he started to cut out the stitches. I kept on twitching as he pulled out the treads. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was making me twitch to the tune of 'We will rock you'. I had to close my eyes because it started to bug me.

"Hey, I'm done removing the ones that healed."

I opened my eyes and my heart sped up from how close he was.

"Th-thank yo-you," I said while blushing.

"You don't have to thank me, I'll do anything for you."

He was so close to me, I could see myself in the refection of his eyes.

"Can you kiss me?" I asked quietly.

"With pleasure."

He leaned closer and closed the gap between us. My eyes fluttered closed as he started to kiss me. It was a kiss filled with love that I never had before. I felt his thumbs wipe away the tears that I didn't even know were falling. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

-2P America's POV-

When we separated, I swear I fell deeper in love with him. He grabbed my shirt, and started to cry on my chest.

"You are too kind to love someone as broken as I am," he said as I started to rub small circles on his back.

"We may have different cracks but we're both broken in our own way," I told him.

He looked up at me with puffy, red eyes that looked so beautiful to me. Here's a powerful nation who can show his emotions that all the other nations won't show.

"You're crying," he told me right before he leaned up to kiss away the tears.

"I'm amazed that beauty like you show the human part of us."

We heard a crunching noise and we looked over, Kuma was watching us while eating popcorn.

"What? Your lives are better than daytime soaps."

"I don't know whether that's a good or bad," I said.

"Bad, he only likes the tragic soaps."

I reached down to grab his pants.

"Then let's turn his life into a tragic soap."

"How?"

I handed him his pants.

"Show me the sights of Paris, and leave him here as punishment for giving France that picture."

Matthew gave me a sly smile before he slipped on his pants.

"Sounds fun."

"Asses!" Kuma yelled out then he pulled out a fake hand that was in flipping off position.

"Where does he hide all this stuff?"

"One, he ate one of England's spell books back when I was colony. Two, he's good friends with a alien. Three, I don't know."

I helped him up and he quickly grabbed his wallet.

"Kuma, if you damage anything, no fish for you except the frozen American fish sticks and I'll feed you dog food."

We walked out as Kuma was cussing us out in French, English, Bear, and Alien.

* * *

Me: Next Chapter is the first date!

Matthew:… … …

Allen: YAH!

Matthew:.. … …

All: Please Fav, Follow, and/or Review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm sorry if I mess up anything, all I know of France is from Google and Hetalia. The rest is guesswork.

France: Ohonhon! Maybe I could help you, oui? I could first teach you, how to scream my-*gets Knock Out ball punch*

Me: -Don't even think about finishing that sentence. I don't Hetalia and don't read this if you hate fluff and fangirl-screaming cute yaoi moments.

* * *

Chapter Eight

*1P! Canada's POV*

"Here," Allen handed me the keys to the car, "Since you know more of Paris."

"Sure, ready to have the time of your life?" I asked as I got into the driver's seat.

"If I'm always with you, I've always having the time of my life."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I must have turned as red as my flag from how hard I was blushing. I couldn't say anything after that, so I just paid attention to the road.

"Hey, is that a festival?" He said while pointing towards something.

I looked over and saw that there was a small festival under the Eiffel tower. I smiled as I followed the road to it.

"That's looks fun!" I told him as I parked.

He looked over to me and gave me the puppy eyes.

"Could you help me? All I know in French is just cuss words. I'm afraid people might make fun of me because I've seen how Americans act in this world. I feel embarrassed and I'm the personification of America!"

I giggled at those words.

"It's pretty funny how different our worlds are. Don't worry, I'll let you know if they try to insult you."

I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned to say something, and I accidently got his lips. I quickly got out of the car before he could say anything.

'Oh Maple, I messed up. He must think that I'm easy,' I thought as I leaned against the car.

"MAPLE!" I squeaked out when I felt his arm around my waist.

*2P! America's POV*

I had to hold back my laughter when I heard the 'Maple!' It was just so cute and it fits him perfectly.

"Let's go have fun!" I told him as I moved my hand from his waist to his hand.

I saw his face go even redder, and I had to stop myself from pouncing on him right then and there. He turned his head and smiled.

"They have games!" his face lit up, "and Prizes!"

He started to pull me towards the tents and I was surprised at his hidden strength. His eyes had a childlike gleam to it, instead of the hidden sadness they always carry. We finally stopped in front of a baseball game. I saw him bite his lower lip while staring at a giant moose stuffed animal.

"It's sad that I suck at throwing baseballs."

"If you want, I can try to win that for you."

"You would?! Thank you!"

He walked over and started talking in fast French to the games person. After Matthew gave him some money, he got three softballs and handed them to me. It only took me one try to knock over all the bottles. Right when I handed him the stuffed moose, we heard a loud excited scream then clicks from a camera.

"Mon Dieu! She's here!" He started to hide behind the stuffed animal.

"Matthew! You never told me you had a hot boy toy!" A girl said before I felt something tap my ass, I think it was a frying pan.

"Bonjour Elizabeth, how have you been?"

She finally came into view and I saw it was 1p Hungary.

"So, who's this hot piece of Yaoi?"

I think we both blushed deep red from that.

"I am known as Allen Jones," I said as I kissed her hand.

"You smooth motherfucker," I heard Matthew whisper to me.

I did my classic smile at him and I heard her gasp.

"Matthew! You're dating 2p America! Damn and I thought you were the only sane nation."

I started to laugh at that.

"You're calling me sane?! How many times did you use my invisibility to get Yaoi photos for your fanclub?"

That killed me right there, I was cracking up while holding my sides. I heard the clicks of her camera going off as Matthew started to hit me with the stuffed animal. I grabbed the moose and pulled him into a kiss.

"Oh my!"She said before I heard the thump.

He was bright red when I separated and I looked over to see that Elizabeth fainted with a giant nosebleed.

"Maybe we should go eat some dinner before any more nations see us together," he said to me.

*1P! Canada's POV*

Luckily, we got to a restaurant without any more nations spotting us. We sat down at a table that had a view of the Eiffel tower and the Paris city lights.

"When we go back to your country, I'm going to take you on a romantic day out because I can actually speak there!"

I giggled at that.

"That sounds fun, at least then no one will bother us then. That's the only benefit about being invisible."

He reached over and grabbed my hand, that's when I saw that I almost disappeared again.

"To me, you are never invisible. You're the only person that can see that I'm more than a crazy maniac."

"Everyone has a snapping point, which causes anyone to blow up at any time."

He nodded his head then kissed the back of my hand.

"Matthew Williams! What are you doing with that psychopath?!" I heard England yell out from behind me.

"Fucking Shit, of all the times he could have noticed me before, he has to see us together," i said while Allen was laughing his ass off, then i turned my head, "Hello Father."

He looked so mad, even his eyebrows look crazier than usual.

"Matthew! I raised you to stay away from trash like him!"

That pissed me off, he only met him once and he hates him.

"Allen is not trash, He cares for me and I care for him. Unlike you, he doesn't hit me to make me stay with him."

I ignored the hurt look on Arthur's face. Luckly for me, Francis showed up out of nowhere.

"Come on Angleterre, let the young amor(love) bloom before you act all proper on them."

He picked up Arthur and walked out of the restaurent. I turned my head to ask Allen why he didn't help me, and i saw him holding up my phone with the last text. It was to Francis and it gave the address of this restaurant.

"Thank you for saving me...again," I told him as I got my phone back.

"I don't mind being your hero, but could we lower the saving down to only once a month? That way I could think of a more romantic way to sweep you off your feet."

"I'll try my best, but knowing my luck, I can't promise you anything though."

"I know, I don't mind. That way, I could be your hero and everyone else's villian."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Me: I hope this chapter was good and sorry for the super long wait! Please Fav, Follow, and/or Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I don't own Hetalia and don't read this if you hate yaoi, cussing or fluff. Here's the long awaited chapter nine of Strange Love!

* * *

Chapter Nine

*2P!America's POV*

"You look tired, let me drive," I told him.

He nodded his head, gave me the keys, and got in the car. Right when I got the car started, he fell asleep.

"Thank you for accepting me," I told him even though I knew he could not hear me.

Looking around at the city lights, I could see why people call this France, the country of Love. It just had this aura around so different from my world's France, people were holding hands and there was no bloodshed on the streets. I rolled down the window and I was surprised, in my world, you could smell sin, disease, and cigarette smoke, but here, I could actually breath in real air.

'With a sweetheart like him and a peaceful world like this, I feel like I'm in heaven.'

"Matthew, we're here," I told him right when I finished parking the car.

"Is it morning already?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"No, but it sounds like you need to go to bed."

I helped him out of the car and then we walked inside with his head on my shoulder. Luckily, there were no nations in the lobby and we made it the door without any problems. Right when I unlocked the door, I could tell something was off. There was a slight stink in the air, food wrappers all over the floor, and Kuma was passed out on the couch.

"Kuma! Where did you get that weed?!" Matthew yelled out before running to the bear.

I started to laugh when Kuma opened his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked higher than a kite.

"Had on me whole time, airport no body check."

I closed the door and started to look for a air freshner.

*1P!Canada's POV*

I come back from having fun for the first time in a long time, to a bear that's fucking high.

"Hey whats-your-face," I glared at him, "is that brown thing in your arms edible? Because I'm hungry."

"No, you cannot eat my moose."

"FFFFOOOOOOOOODDDDD!"

"You're going to take a cold bath, and drink coffee until you're sober," I told the bear as Allen walk out of the bathroom.

"I found some air freshener so we can't get contact high!" He started to giggle after saying that.

"I think that you're already are high."

He fell over laughing then Kuma jumped on him. I wallked over and grabbed the air freshener. After 10 minutes of spraying, I noticed that the smoke kept on coming, so I turned to look at them and saw that Kuma had a lit joint in his mouth.

"What? You though I would only bring one joint?"

"Just don't cause any trouble, please," I told them, "I'm going to bed."

When I was done getting ready for bed, I walked out of the bathroom to see Allen taking a puff.

"Night."

"Good night, Guy who feeds me!"

"Day!"

'Yep, Allen is stoned.'

I got into the bed, and I could hear Kuma bear talk.

'Damn! Kuma is really high if he can't speak human.'

Me: *laughing* I'm sorry but I always thought that High KumaBurrito was the funnest part!

Matthew: *Sighs* Brina got out of her writer's block while watching Friday.

Me: Please Fav, follow, and/or Review! Please! I love reading the reviews!


End file.
